A Journey To Last A Life Time
by actforhim
Summary: I saw the house I was looking for and parked the car. The steps to the porch creaked under my feet as I walked up them and I heard many voices inside the house as I rang the doorbell. As the door opened, my life went into slow motion. He was here...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I only own the characters from my imagination**

Preface:

I always knew that I was special. I was not like most of my family, I was tall, dark-skinned and strong. The rest of my family, excluding my mom, were slight of frame, fair skinned and shorter than me. Even my step-dad and brothers. I don't know what is wrong with me. My mom told me that I was part Indian and that my biological father is still alive and lives at a special reservation which is near Forks, Washington. I have wanted to go find my dad for a long time, but now I am actually going. My name is Roza Saunders and this is my story.

Chapter 1

My actual journey began three weeks after my sixteenth birthday. I had really begun to change physically and it was bothering me. I had grown taller and leaner, as well as muscular. I felt kinda bad, but I could easily beat my brothers in wrestling matches. My mom began to worry about me, so she told me that her husband was actually my step dad and my real dad was in America.

Apparently, he lives on a reservation called La Push and which is near a town called Forks. This Forks place is in Washington. Mom had been so sorry for not telling me sooner, but she had thought it a good idea to totally cut me off from the man who had broken her heart. Apparently he had left my mom and me, when I was still in the oven, for another woman. That pissed me off. My mom had wanted to save me the heartache, but I wanted to see who the jack ass was. I wanted to take out all my pent up anger on him, and hurt him like he did my mom. So now, I am on an airplane from England to America _without_ my mom's blessing and if she catches me, I am going to be in deep trouble.

"Excuse me miss," I looked at the hostess, "would you like anything to drink or eat?"

I thought for a moment, "Sure, I'd like some Pepsi and whatever you have to eat." Lately I have developed a major appetite. I can eat so much food and then still be hungry a couple of hours later.

The hostess smiled and then moved on to the next passenger. The plane wasn't very full and for that I was relieved. I didn't want to sit by some stranger for the entire flight, even if the flight was only about six hours. As I waited for my refreshments to arrive, I started a movie and became very interested in what was happening in front of my eyes.

By the time my food and drink arrived, I was almost too interested in the movie to care about eating...almost. As usual though, my stomach protested to being forgotten, so I ate. The food was not very good, it tasted stale and...well bland, but it was still food and I was not one to turn my nose up at food.

When my flight finally touched down in New York, I was harried to get to my next flight before it took off. I had made sure to get flights that were back to back so that I wouldn't have to sit around and wait any longer than I had to. The unfortunate thing was that this flight was packed. My seat was stuck in the middle of two nasty men. One smelled atrocious and the other looked atrocious. They both thought I was good looking, so let me just say that by the time the flight was over, and I landed in Denver, Colorado, I. was. pissed. I wanted to break one's neck and the other I wanted to shove his head up his ass.

The plane in Denver had to refuel and then I was back in the air on my way to Washington. While the plane refueled I was allowed to get off the plane and walk around the airport. I went to get more food and then started looking around the shops. The airport was busy but it wasn't overly crowded. It was actually kinda nice and the view was beautiful. Out of the windows in the air port I could see mountains. These were real mountians. Rugged and majestic. I had thought that we had mountains in England but those were only hills compared to these.

"Attention all passengers! Flight 207 is getting ready for take off, will all passengers going to Washington, please board the plane."

I quickly made my way through the crowds and made it back onto the plane to begin the last leg of my journey. It seemed that not many people were going to Washington with me so again the plane was rather empty. I was grateful, for the sake of the two perverts, that they were off the plane or else I might have done something violent. I was not good with patience and was worn very thin at this point. When I finally stepped off the plane for the last time, it was still afternoon. I guessed that it was somewhere around four but I wasn't sure.

My next step was to pick up the vehicle I had reserved and then go to the hotel I had booked for my stay in Port Angeles. I was emotionally and pysically tired. After having to sit between the two perverts for so long, I had started shaking I was so mad. It was weird.

The hotel seemed pretty generic, it was nice and sterile and had food and a bed. I was happy. My dinner was eaten as fast as I could and then I crashed. But, in my dreams that night, I saw wolves.

**A/N**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice. I know that this chapter is kinda dry but it was necessary to get my story started. Any tips would be helpful but I really don't care if you don't leave reviews or not. Maybe just review every now and then so that I know people are actually reading this. **

**Thanks!**

**Actforhim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey people, sorry that these are short chapters. I am still learning how to write well and warning, I suck at writing dialogue. If there is anyone who would want to Beta read for me I would be very grateful.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Actforhim**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight or it's characters. If you don't recognize someone he or she is probably from my imagination.**

**P.S. Italics is Roza talking in her mind**

_Why does it smell funny in my room and what is that noise?_ I opened my eyes and froze. _This is not my room! Where am I? What is going on?_ My mind seemed to be going so slow, but at the same time it was frantic. When my brain finally kicked in, I remembered where I was and what was going on. I was in a hotel in Port Angeles, Washington; and I was going to meet my jerk of a father.

I remembered the full day of travel yesterday, and the joys of not being able to do anything but sit and watch clouds going by under you. _I should call mom and tell her what is going on. She is probably worried sick. _Considering that I was only sixteen and that she didn't really know where I was, it was probably a good idea to call her. But I was going to be in BIG trouble.

I rolled myself out of the bed and noted with surprise that my clock said 1:00pm. I didn't normally sleep so long. _Stupid travel must have thrown off my internal clock._ I ALWAYS woke up at 6:00am on the dot.

I quickly dressed myself and found my phone. As I suspected there was a missed message from mom.

"Roza! Where are you? You left home and I haven't seen or heard from you in two days! I need you to call me as soon as you can." I loved my mom. She was not the fussy type and never talked too much, yes she was still a mother and was good at worrying, but she didn't freak out and call the FBI. She said what needed to be said and no more. I quickly called my mom and got her voicemail. I left my message, explaining what I had done. My conscience was starting to kick in and I felt guilty.

Next on my agenda was a shower and oh my lord did it feel good. After traveling for so long I felt grimy and nasty, so this shower was the best ever. I let the hot water just run over my body after I had cleaned myself. The knots in my shoulders began to loosen and I began to relax.

I was enjoying myself immensely when my stomach decided to ruin my moment. I swear that thing has a mind of it's own because it always has the worst timing. Now this growl was literally a demand. Stupid body, why did I have to be hungry all the time? It was so annoying. I sighed but shut off the water and stepped out, toweled dry and dressed.

I had pulled out my favorite outfit from my luggage before getting in the shower and now dressed in jorts and a green t-shirt. My hair, I decided to put in a braid. I have a lot of hair, like thick and long so braiding was quite the chore.

Once I deemed myself presentable enough, I put all my dirty clothes and toiletries back into my bag before doing a once over of the room and bathroom and leaving. After checking out of the hotel, I went to my car and went driving in search of a restaurant.

Port Angeles had a good selection of restaurants so I decided on an all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant and it was a good choice. One of my favorite things to do in restaurants is to people watch. It is highly entertaining because people have to funniest expressions at times. There are the furious parents, high teenagers, workaholics, etc. There are so many different characteristics of people that I can't help it.

When my unruly stomach was finally appeased and full of food, I drove out towards Forks. It was cloudy out and but the scenery along the road was lush and green. In my mind, that meant it rained a lot. The drive was uneventful and I soon found myself in the town of Forks.

The town was small and quaint, but it didn't really hold my attention. My attention was on finding the La Push reservation so that I could finally meet this supposed father of mine. Mom had said that he looked a lot like me, so I don't have very much information to go on. Mom did give me a name so at least I had something to work with.

When I finally found the right road, it took about ten minutes to get to a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push Reservation'. Talk about tacky. My heart started to speed up as I saw different houses and I knew that I would soon meet the ass. I found the house I was looking for. Mom had said that this house was out of the way and it was true. This house was on the outskirts of the reservation and it was...well to put it frankly it looked like a dump.

This was when my nerves decided to kick in and I starting having second thoughts about this whole adventure. I was in a strange country, in front of a strange house, about to meet some strange man that was supposedly my father. _Ok, I'm an idiot, what am I doing here? I can't believe I am doing this, what will he say when I introduce myself as his daughter? This is not good. I should just go home. But I have come all this way and to give up now would be stupid. I should just march up to the door and get this over with. Ok, here I go._

I parked the car and sat there for a minute, still trying to convince myself that this was something I should do instead of starting the car and driving away. I studied the house and could vaguely see shapes in the window because of curtains obscuring my view to the inside of the house. Finally, I got up enough courage to get out of my car and walk to the porch. The entire time I was arguing with myself. The steps to the porch creaked under my feet as I walked up them and I heard many voices inside the house as I rang the doorbell. I heard something thump and then footsteps coming closer to the door. As the door opened, my life went into slow motion. He was here...

**A/N**

**So I couldn't help but make it a cliffy. Have fun and I'll try to update soon. By the way, I won't be able to update at all next week because I will be gone. Sorry peeps.**

**Actforhim  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the book's characters. If you don't recognize them from the original story, they are mine.**

_He_ was the last person on earth that I had ever expected to see. His name is Cody Williams and he had been my best friend from the time I could remember. He had disappeared earlier this year and everyone had thought he had died. It had crushed me when I had heard the news, yet here he was, standing in front of me, very much alive.

"Roza? What are you doing here?" He looked astonished to see me and I could truthfully say that I was probably ten times more surprised.

"I...you...dead...what happened? Everyone thinks you are dead? Where did you go?" The questions started pouring out of my mouth before I could really stop them.

"Wow, slow down," He stepped towards me and quickly raised his hand to brush my cheeks with his thumbs. It seemed that I had started crying. Why did I have to cry at a time like this? Stupid girl emotions always show up at the worst times.

"Don't cry, I ran away from home and it is probably better that they think I am dead."

My jaw went slack and I couldn't speak. How dare he say that it was probably better that everyone thought he was dead? He had been my best friend and like a brother to me so that pissed me off.

"How dare you even speak like that?" I knew my eyes were flashing lightning bolts at Cody because he took a step away from me. I stepped forward and grabbed the front of his shirt in my fists, shoving him into the closest wall. I noticed, briefly, that I felt strange, like... I was shaking but then I heard voices calling to Cody, asking who was at the door and what was going on, but I ignored them.

My words came out as a snarl, "How dare you! You were my best friend and then you leave without saying one damn word to me and you let me believe you were dead! How dare you say that it is probably better that your family think you're dead!" Cody was shaking also, but it didn't register in my brain. "Your parents were worried sick and now they are like zombies!... How dare yo-..."

My tirade was cut off when suddenly, I felt myself ripped away from Cody and in his place, some stranger was standing in front of me snarling.

This guy looked exactly like Cody and myself. Big, tanned and black hair. He looked just as pissed as I felt, but he also had a wariness about him that made me feel on edge.

Instead of trying to get past this intruder, I shot a glare at Cody and saw that he was being restrained by another big guy. Cody was shaking just as hard as I was and it was really creeping me out. I knew that I could have gotten past the stranger, but I didn't feel like trying. I was getting scared with all the shaking I was doing so I turned and ran toward my car. Before I even got there, I felt pain explode through my body and I fell to the ground insensible.

I came back to a very messed up reality. First, I could hear muffled voices, and panting really close by. Second, I could see things in vivid detail; like the leaves on a tree some ways away, I could see every vain on them. Third, I could smell very strange things, like dirt and sweat and…..men...or...or maybe...dog? That was it. I could smell dog.

_Wow! Where the hell am I? What is going on and what happened? Why am I on the ground?_

_**Well hello to you too.**_

That made me freeze, where did that voice come from? It didn't sound like someone had actually spoken out loud. I shot to my feet and stumbled, looking down I saw huge paws and fur and….

_Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
><em>

A howl broke through the air the same instant that I screamed. Creeeeeeeeepy!

_**Jesus Christ girl! Don't scream like that ever again, that gave me a headache.**_

I whirled around to try and find the source of the voice and yelped in fright. About five feet away was a wolf the size of a man. He was black as midnight and had a commanding look about him.

_Who is talking? What is going on, why am I talking to myself? _I scanned the surrounding area and saw a house with big men standing on the porch watching me. I saw Cody too and remembered what had happened. Him leaving, my anger and then the pain.

Furry ripped through me again. Snarling, I lunged toward the porch to try and get him again. Instead of running, like I had thought he would, Cody lept toward me and in mid air, he burst into a wolf. In just one bound more, we clashed against each other and began trying to get the upper hand against each other. Just after I started losing against him, we were torn apart again. I had been head-butted, and landed on my back with another wolf standing over me.

I struggled and tried to get away but the other wolf made it seem like the simplest thing in the world to hold me down. Soon I heard another voice in my head, when I hadn't quit struggling.

**Both of you stop it! I have had enough of this fighting and it is no way to treat fellow pack members.**

This voice had a strange ring to it that made me totally lose the will to fight. It was like it was making me do things without my permission. While I couldn't move, I decided to see what I looked like a little better. I looked at myself again. My fur was black, like the first wolf I had seen. My coat was completely black and as far as I could see, I didn't have any other colors.

I felt empty as I continued to think about what was going on. I was a wolf and I was far away from home and I had found a friend who had been long lost in my mind. And to top everything off, I hadn't even found my dad yet.

**Paul, Jared, phase back and get every one inside, I want to talk to these two alone.**

The wolf standing over me and another wolf ran behind the house and came back humans. They quickly herded every other person that was either on the porch or in the yard, back into the house. I had moved to a sitting position and watched the happenings. Soon, everyone was in the house and the black wolf looked back at Cody and me.

**So you two, care to tell me what the hell that was and why you almost destroyed my house?**

I looked down, embarrassed, before I realized he hadn't used his mouth to speak.

**You're right, I don't use my mouth to speak, I use my mind. All werewolves, like ourselves, can speak to each other with their minds.**

I was in shock, I had always wanted to use telepathy and now it was like built in. That was so cool!.

**Ok, enough of your fantasies, what happened back there?**

_Well, sir, I came here looking for my dad and instead found my best friend from back home. We started talking and I got mad and now I am like this and WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO ME!_

I don't think I kept my cool like I had planned on doing. I was literally scared out of my wits.

**Settle down. **

The command swept over me like a cooling flood and I relaxed.

**Ok, so you two know each other and you,** he looked at me, **became angered and phased into a werewolf.**

I looked at Cody, then the black wolf, then at myself again.

_Ok, so I am a werewolf, how do I change back? I mean, I saw those other two guys leave wolves and come back humans._

**Well, actually Roza, you might not be able to.** Cody was now talking to me and strangely, I felt happy to here him talk again.

**Cody is right, Roza is it?** I nodded my large head, **well, the only way for a young one to change back again is for them to try and relax. Think of a happy memory and focus on it.**

I found a memory that I loved and slowly I played it through my mind's eye. It had been a summer a few years back when everything had just seemed to go right. I pictured my mother and how she had been so happy and laughing at that time. I heard a gasp in my mind, but chose to ignore it.

The memory continued and Cody came into the picture. I felt my emptiness return but that was soon pushed away as I remembered that he was right next to me. My tension slowly faded from my body and I felt myself shrinking. The last thought that I heard in my mind was;

**Cody, quickly go find her a towel and tell everyone that I will know if they look.**

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the world seemed normal again. I looked to where the big black wolf was and I noticed he had his back to me. I wondered at that and looked down. I gasped and tried to cover myself. I was stark naked and in the middle of a yard where people could easily see me. I heard the porch door open and Cody came out with his eyes strictly trained on the ground. In his hands he was carrying a towel and quickly tossed it in my direction before swinging to face the house again.

I, in turn, scrambled to grab the towel and wrap it around myself. I was so embarrassed that is was not even funny. I coughed slightly and Cody peeked around and when he saw that I was covered turned to face me fully.

"Hey, look, she's back to normal." His jovial tone made me confused until he continued talking, "Roza, I am sorry for saying that it was better that my family and everyone else thought I was dead. That was cruel of me and I humbly beg your pardon."

I couldn't help myself, I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I had missed him so darn much and now I was getting to lay aside all the pain I had experienced after his supposed death.

"Oh Cody, I have missed you so much! You can't imagine how hard it is to try and deal with the 'death' of your best friend."

He hugged me back just as fiercely before pulling away, "Come on, I want you to officially meet my Alpha and the pack leader." He turned me around and started pushing me toward a man that was standing in the place of the black wolf.

"Sam, this is my best friend in the world, Roza Saunders. Roza, this is Sam Uley, my alpha." Sam held out his hand to me but I couldn't move. Sam Uley. It was _him_. It was my jack ass of a dad. Next thing I knew, I had slammed my fist against Sam's face. I was seeing red and was shaking again. Sam had fallen down and before he could get up to retaliate, I was a wolf again and was running as fast as I could into the forest. I heard Cody calling after me and then begging Sam to let him go after me. I guess Sam denied him that request because I felt a new and foreign mind join my mind and I could see the forest rushing by in this new wolf's eyes.

I didn't stop for a long time and the other wolf didn't either. He never spoke but always followed in my trail.

**A/N**

**Hey peeps, sorry about the long time between posts. I have been really busy with my school work so I hadn't had a chance to write. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know if you see any mistakes that I should fix. Sometimes I miss things even after I reread the chapters. Thanks**

**Actforhim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Italics is Roza's thoughts, bold is the pack mind.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. If you don't recognize someone, it is probably from my imagination.**

Pounding, pounding, pounding. That was all I could focus on. I had been running for hours now and I still wasn't tired. My energy seemed endless and I was kinda amazed. But that wasn't what held my attention. I had just punched my dad in the face and then run away. I was in deep trouble now and how was I ever going to be able to get on _his_ good graces again.

_How could I not have seen that! I am so stupid and now he probably hates my guts and will never want to see me again. How am I going to learn to live as a werewolf? And why do my emotions keep going wacko?! I am goi-_

**Dude, you have got to chill out.**

It was the new dude in my head. The dude I didn't know but who was following me.

**I can tell you from experience that Sam has taken worse hits than that one and I highly doubt that he will hate you from now on. But I have to say, that is a shocker that you are his girl.**

I came to a stop as I thought about these things. My life was now a trainwreck and I had just made everything worse by hurting my dad. I was pissed off at him but that didn't excuse the punching in the face.

**Ok, you have really got to stop thinking so hard, you're giving me a headache.**

A gray wolf stepped next to me and into my line of sight. He was big like me but he was a cool color. His fur wasn't just a mixture of gray, he had flecks of black and white in the most unusual patterns. Most wouldn't notice it but it was really cool.

**Huh, I never even thought about that before. I guess I do have cool fur...but you aren't too bad yourself you know.**

He began to circle me and I didn't like it. It made me feel uncomfortable and before I realized what I was doing, I was growling lowly. When I realized that, I made myself stop and got up to move so that I could face the stranger again. I needed to sleep or something, because I was acting like a complete a total girl and I hated that fact.

_You do know that in most places that move would be called creepy and you would probably be marked as a stalker._

He started laughing in a wolfy, barking way.

**Sorry. By the way, my name is Embry...I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I don't have one.**

That made me start chuckling, _Pleased to meet you, I'm Roza, the long lost daughter of Sam and the girl who has probably killed every chance of being on good terms with my...him_

I sobered immediately when I thought of that again. How the hell was I supposed to face him again.

**EMBRY! ROZA! **

It was Sam.

**I need you two to come back. Roza, we need to talk and I prefer doing that in human form. Hurry back both of you!**

I felt Sam leave again and I also felt a very strange sense of urgency. I looked at Embry and he shrugged.

**Guess we better go. By the way, it is no use trying to get past Sam's orders. He is alpha and it is literally impossible to disobey his commands.**

_But I don't want to go back. I dont' want to face him again. He...I...help_

My last word came out with a whine and Embry quickly came over by me a nudged my side a little. I was sitting on my haunches and my head was hanging low. But with his slight nudge. I looked at him.

**Oh come on Roza. He isn't that bad. Yes he can be all stuck up and leader-like, but underneath, he is a big softy, especially for his family. You should see the way he treats Emily. Uh, I'll let him explain that one, but for now, lets get back. I'll race ya.**

I had looked at him strangely when he mentioned Emily. I wondered who she was, but I was kinda afraid to ask. He was already far away and I figured that I should try and catch up to him. Off I went and was soon speeding through trees and over hills, slowly but surely catching up to Embry.

My feet seemed to fly over the ground and I didn't think that I would ever get tired of running. I felt so free and happy, not to mention in shape.

**haha it is pretty fun. Life as a wolf isn't all bad. Sure it has its hardships, but it is really fun.**

I could only imagine all the fun I could have.

_What else is fun? Like what do you do for fun?_

**Well that depends. I like having bonfires, going swimming, riding bikes with Jake and oh! There is cliff diving! You have got to try it. It's a big adrenaline rush.**

I had to admit, it sounded like fun. Maybe I would be able to try it soon. Within an hour, I could smell humans again and I knew that we were getting close. I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer. I really didn't want to have to face...dad.

**God! You are such a worry-wort. Sam won't be mad, actually I bet ya that he will be proud that you can hit that hard. You have a good arm, not that I am surprised. All werewolves have super strength, but still.**

I was only slightly comforted, but still for the most part, I was nervous as hell.

**Ok, how bout I make you a bet. I bet you ten bucks that Sam will not be mad at you, but impressed. Deal?**

I had to laugh. He was such a boy.

_Ok deal. You have a bet, but I hope that you are ready to pay!_

He chuckled and shook his head. We began to slow down as we neared the tree line. I looked at Embry and he wolf-smiled at me.

**I'll be right back. Try not to change till I get back with some clothes.**

He winked and I playfully snapped at him but he was already bounding toward the house. In a few minutes, he came back with a peice of clothing in his hand. I carefully took the clothing in my mouth and was about to head back into the forest a little when I felt Embry's hand on my flank.

"It will be alright, you'll see. And...don't run away again. That would be uncool."

I barked a laugh and pushed him off his feet with my head before running into the forest.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading**

**Actforhim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hello again people. Enjoy the chapter and be prepared for another twist in the story**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I quickly found my happy memory once I had run far enough into the woods so as not to be seen. It seemed simple to change back now that I knew I wasn't going to randomly fall over dead, or something like that. It was nice having someone who had helped me with my irrational fears. I blame my fears on the stupid girl emotions... but I digress. I felt myself shifting and shrinking as I relaxed with the memory.

I found that the clothing Embry had given me was a pretty blue sundress. I loved dresses and the act of giving me a dress to change into just brought him pretty high on my good list. Not that he wasn't already high on that list anyway, but still.

I struck out for the house and finding my back was very easy. I could have done it with my eyes closed because my sense of smell had become so good that I could smell everything...well almost everything. One thing was for sure, I could smell the house because it had a unique guy/dog smell. It was weird, but oddly comforting.

When I walked out into the line of sight of the guys, there was slight ruckus. Cody charged toward me, Embry called to Sam and all the other guys started talking really fast. I couldn't tell if they were talking to me or to each other. I felt overwhelmed but that was suddenly crushed as Cody gave me a very. tight. bear hug.

"Cody! Can't. Breath. Let me down you big oaf!" He let me down and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but don't do that again! You have no idea how worried I have been."

He was so cute. His cheeks turned a ruddey pink and he turned his face away from mine in a bashful move.

_What is up with him. Since when is he bashful around me? We are best friends...oh well_

"Well as you can see, I am fine and alive and I am back so just chillax."

"Since when do you say chillax?" He looked extremely amused.

"Since now, duh!" I chuckled at the look on his face but that died down when I saw Sam moving toward us.

My nervousness returned and I started to lightly shake. Luckly Cody didnt notice my shaking but he did notice my gaze and he turned to look behind him. When he saw who it was, Cody gave me a slight smile before moving away from me.

Sam came and stood right in front of me and I looked at the ground. I didn't want to see his expression.

"Nice punch."

I looked up and burst out laughing. All my nervousness was in vain, but now I owed Embry ten bucks.

"Tell me, why did I see Leah in your head?"

The question was simple enough, and I realized that he hadn't realized that he was my dad.

"Leah Clearwater is my mom and... well you are my dad." I said it simply because I couldn't find an eloquent way of saying it.

Sam's jaw dropped and he just stared at me. His flabbergasted expression was so funny that I couldn't help laughing again.

"You...are my daughter? Leah is your mom? Why didn't she tell me?" His eyes betrayed the hurt he was feeling.

"Well it seems to me that she had no reason to tell you especially since you ran off to be with another woman. You had no right to do that you know." My voice turned sharp and sarcastic and his expression surprised me greatly. Instead of seeing determination or something that might seem to refute what I said, he looked sad and remorseful.

"I never wanted to have to leave Le- I mean your mom but what happened to me is hard to explain. It is something called imprinting and it only happens to male werewolves. When a person imprints, it physically hurts to try and stay away from your imprint, they become your world. The wolf also becomes anything that the imprint wants them to be. When I imprinted on Emily, I couldn't stay with Leah like I had once wished to do, I had to go to Emily."

"So are you saying that you don't love Emily?"

"No, not at all," his eyes seemed to plead with me to understand. It didn't make sense to me why he would still love mom and yet be forced to go to someone else. "I love Emily but I also love your mom. It is just that I will never be able to love your mom like she deserves. So I had to leave her."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and tried to muddle through my thoughts. This was so confusing and I didn't like it.

"So you are my daughter huh?"

I nodded mechanically.

"So who taught you how to punch like that?"

"My step dad." I remembered that day with much fondness. "John was teaching my brothers how to fight and I asked to join in. But I was soon kicked out because it wasn't fun for the boys. They couldn't beat me in anything so I got raised to the status of person-who-could-only-fight-when-both-ganged-up-on-me."

Sam chuckled and gestured to the other boys, "Well I am sure that you will fit in here. The boys love to wrestle and they won't discriminate because you are a girl. Once you are in the pack, you are always welcome to any activity that we undertake."

I grinned back and nodded, Sam gestured again and we began walking toward the porch. "So allow me to introduce you t-"

_RING! RING! RING!_

My cell started buzzing and I had the worst feeling about who was calling. I was kinda surprised that I could hear my phone with the car door shut. I opened my car door and dug in my purse for the offensive phone.

It was mom. Oh crap I am going to get such an earfull!

"Hello?"

"ROZA MARIE SAUNDERS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE HOME WITHOUT PERMISSION AND NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE GONE TO YOUR DAD. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Mom calm down, I'm alright I just wanted to know who he was an-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I had to move the phone away from my ear, wincing because she was so loud. "I KEPT YOU AWAY FROM HIM ON PURPOSE AND HOW YOU ARE IN FORKS WITHOUT PERMISSION AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU WENT UNTIL YOU GOT THERE!" Suddenly her voice went deadly quiet. "When I get there you are so dead."

With that the phone clicked off and I was shocked. Sam looked at me pretty amused.

"She is still as loud as I remember her being when she was mad."

"Ya, I might or might not have told her that I was coming here and now she is on her way and Sam, what do I do?" I was seriously shaking now and I was hyperventalating and things were not going well.

"First you need to calm down. Control your breathing and think of calming thoughts...there, like that. Now, we will deal with your mom coming," here he took a deep breath, "when she gets here. But for right now, let's go get something to eat and I want you to meet the boys, ok?"

I nodded, still shell shocked and totally not in the mood for meeting more people. The boys were staring at us and it really didn't help me much. All I wanted to do was go running again. As if on command, my body started shaking very hard again and I had to stop walking just to focus on not exploding into my wolf form. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw so hard it hurt.

I heard Sam keep walking as he said, "Never mind Roza, just come back when you are hungry. Also don't go past the border because that is Cullen territory, you'll smell the boundary line.

All I could manage to say was, "Thanks". Then I was running toward the trees and away from the house. Somewhere along the way I had phased but I wasn't dwelling on that part right now. All I could think about was the wind and the smells and the rhythm of my paws hitting the ground.

Now, as I ran I could smell the sea air and that spurred my interest. I ran toward the smell and soon arrived at a beach. The water was dark and cold looking, but it still looked refreshing. Deciding that a swim in the wolf form might be fun, I ran toward the water and jumped in. To my embarrassment, I couldn't swim very well and kept sinking. I kept ending up on the sandy bottom no matter what I did.

I also found that I could hold my breath for an incredibly long amount of time and so I opted for walking on the bottom instead of trying to stay above water and swim. When I needed breath I would just walk toward the beach and go back in. It was fun. But it didn't last long when I saw a cliff.

I remembered what Embry said about cliff diving and grinned. At least I think I grinned, I couldn't be sure in wolf form. I quickly found the trail that went to the top of the cliffs. It was extraordinary. The wind, and the view...It was beautiful. I took a minute to take in the scenery before getting back on task.

Looking down from the top of the cliff, I was a little intimidated, but I didn't stay that way for long. Before I could really start worrying, I flung myself from the cliff into the air. The fall was just as exhilarating as I had thought it would be but as soon as I hit the water, things went wrong.

It seemed that under the surface of the water, where I couldn't see them, were rocks. Now these rocks decided in those devious minds of theirs, (I am sure you have experienced those minds. Like when they decide to pop up in your path and trip you, that kind of thing) that they would be right where I jumped. So when as soon as I hit the water I also hit a rock.

The pain was excruciating and I couldn't breath for a few minutes. As soon as I could get a breath in my lungs, I howled as loud and long as I could. I knew that I couldn't do much for my self at the moment, seeing as how I could barely feel my legs and my ribs were screaming at me with every breath. I waited what I thought to be a few minutes and then howled again, and that time, the sound came out slightly strangled because of the pain.

I was still far from the shore and I tried to swim toward the beach with the last of my strength, but it was no use. I sank again. So instead I started walking toward the shore while under water.

**Roza! Where are you! What's wrong!**

Sam sounded worried and I couldn't help but manage a grimacing smile.

_Well at the moment I am underwater, trying to get to the damn shore. I jumped off a cliff and landed on rocks, so I am in a little bit of pain. Any help would be greatly appreciated...like now._

**Wait, why are you underwater? Why don't you swim?**

_Because for some strange reason, I can't seem to swim, so I walk along the bottom!_

**Oh... well hang on just a minute Roza, we will be there in a minute.**

I felt more minds connect to mine but I couldn't care about who it was. I could also hear the snickers coming from the minds because I couldn't swim. Idiotic gits. I was in too much pain to really care and I could see the beach getting nearer, so I kept trudging along. My lungs were beginning to scream at me by the time I surfaced. This cause even more pain in my ribs because I had to breath in very quickly. I wanted to scream with everything that was in me, which wasn't much, but I couldn't even do that.

When the others got there, I was barely conscious. The pain searing through my body was awful and I couldn't even feel the rest of my body.

**Roza, stay with me, you need to stay awake. Do you hear me?**

_Sam, don't shout in my head please, I am in enough pain already._

**How is she shielding her pain?**

_Sam, hurry._

**Ok Roza, just give me a minute, Cody, you and Seth go and call Doctor Cullen. Tell him it is urgent and tell him that he has permission to cross the border to help us. But only him, do you hear me?**

Cody and Seth were off in a second but I was fading fast. my world was all ready dark and now I was waiting for my mind to shut down. Just as I felt hands lifting me, I blacked out.

**A/N**

**So ya, Leah is Roza's mom and in my story she had never turned wolf. Hope everyone liked it!**

**P.S.**

**If you see mistakes and want to, review and let me know. But only if you want to. : )**

**Actforhim**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Just a quick sorry for all my readers. Summer caught up with me and then my computer has been in the shop for the past three months. Thanks for being patient.**

**Actforhim**

**Roza POV**

Pain. Dull and annoying as hell. Not to mention someone constantly talking in my ear which is giving me a headache.

"Roza? Roza? Can you hear me? If so please do something to let me know." Cody was freaking out, but that was extremely evident by the tone of his voice.

"Would you shut the hell up." I was trying to concentrate on not moaning and moving about because somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that moving would end up causing me even more pain.

"SAM!"

I groaned. I couldn't help it, his extatic voice just solidified the headache, not to mention his mood swings too.

"SAM! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"No shit sherlock, now would you shut the hell up! You are bloody well making my day worse."

"Awww, you need to learn to control that language of yours."

I could hear the grin in his voice even though I couldn't see it. I had conveniantly kept my eyes closed just to keep out the obnoxious light that I was sure I would encounter if my eyes opened.

I smiled because I loved annoying him with my language.

"News flash, I'm in pain and don't give a damn at the moment -"

"Watch your language girly, only I am allowed to curse around here."

I squinted one eye open and stared at the new dude standing in the room. "You did not... just call me girly." I hated when people called me girly, it felt...belittling. The pain was gone for the moment by my distraction that this big boy provided.

"I sure did just call you girly, watcha gonna do about it?"

"Well first off, I am going to get up off this," I began to move as I talked, demonstrating my words, "table and then I am going to slap you as hard as I can, then while you are still in shock I am going to give you a right hook followed by a left hook and then while you are still dazed, I am going to hit you on either side of your neck so that you get a sensory overload to the brain and it knocks you out... TIMBER!"

I was ticked off and as the pain came back to the forefront of my mind, my temper did not improve. I noticed that I was shaking...again. Just the same I snickered at the scene before me. Okay, okay, I admit it, I slightly over reacted, but what else was I to do? I was a new wolf and I was in pain, it was all I could do not to go wolf anyway.

Just as I was turning to leave the room and possibly the house, Sam walked in followed by some of the other pack members. I didn't know their names but at this point I seriously didn't care. I need pain drugs and I needed them now.

"What happened here?" The authority evident in Sam's voice was not comforting in the least.

"Well, it is simple really, this jackass called me a name and I made him regret it." I shrugged at the last part of my speach and groaned. Damn. "Sorry, I might have over reacted, but it made me mad and I am in a shitload of pain."

Sam's reaction to my statement was priceless. He was speechless and he kept looking from me to the now unconscious boy. I snickered again because it seemed that it was the only action that actually didn't hurt.

Quickly I turned and started hobbling off in the direction of a bathroom to hopefully find drugs.

"Wow, hold up Roza." Sam quickly said. "Where do you think that you are going?"

I sighed and turned back slightly, "Sam I have to get some pain drugs into my system."

He shrugged then turned back to the man spread out on the floor.

"Come back when you are finished, I want to introduce you to the rest of the pack."

I nodded and began to move again. My gait was wobbly and unsteady, but suddenly I found an arm wrapped around my waist. Looking to my left I saw that Cody had come to help support me while I walked. I gave him a small smile.

We found some asprin without much difficulty, then returned to the bunch of over grown boys in the kitchen. I was guessing that this was the inside of Sam's house because it seemed to be the right shape from what I had seen of the outside and I could hear Emily upstairs doing something.

"Now Roza," my head moved back to Sam, "I would like to introduce you to some of-" he was cut off again, but this time it was a knock on the door.

"Oh, go anwser the door Jared and let Dr. Cullen in please." Sam gave me a look and immediately said, "Roza, you will have to reign in your instincts, Dr. Cullen is a vampire but you are not to harm him." I could feel some sort of invisible binding...thing, take over my mind and body. It was seriously weird.

As soon as I smelled the sickly sweet scent, I gagged. But the worst part was the feeling of my wolf straining against the binding...thing. I was desperately wishing that I could attack the source of the smell. All the others looked at my sympathetically and it seemed that they were dealing with the same thing. But then again, they were all experienced.

"Roza, I want to introduce you to Dr. Cullen." Sam pointed to the doorway, in which was standing a man who was abnormally pale and I noticed that the smell seemed to come from him. So this is what a vampire looked like. I was kinda disappointed by how he looked. Somehow I was expecting someone who looked like Dracula or something like that. He looked normal except for his eyes, which were a strange amber color, and his skin color.

He walked slowly toward me as he began to speak. "Hello Roza, I am Carlisle Cullen. I am here to see how you are healing. I was here before but you were unconscious then and I must say that you banged yourself up pretty good."

He looked toward Sam and the other guys and spoke again, "Sam, could I have you all leave. I am sure that Roza would not like to have all the pack watching as I examine her ribs."

I am pretty sure that I blushed at the implication of him examining me. Glancing around I noticed that the boys were smirking and stealing covert looks at me. I snarled at them, and Embry snarled at them right along with me. I wondered what was wrong with him.

Sam told all the boys to leave the room and they obeyed quickly. Once all the boys were out, minus Sam, Carlisle turned his attention to me.

"Now, Roza, if I could have you remove your shirt, I will examine your ribs."

I complied and amused myself by watching Sam's facial expressions. He seemed to think that whatever was covering my side was horrific because his face showed it. Suddenly I felt something like ice touch my skin and I hissed at the drastic change in temperature.

Looking down, I noticed that it was the doctor's hands that were so cold and I frowned. He looked up at me and smiled apologetically, "I beg your pardon, I forgot to mention that my hands were so cold." His voice also sounded unnaturally smooth.

"Doc, why _are_ your hands so cold?"

"It is part of being a vampire, we don't actually have blood pumping through our veins, so we remain cold."

His explanation made sense and I was quiet again. Occasionally I would hiss as Doctor Cullen would press in different places. He made a circuit around my torso. It seemed as though all that was damaged was my ribs.

"Roza, you are lucky to be a wolf. If you had been a human, you would have died. You originally broke all your ribs, your pelvis, your collar bone, your left leg and your left arm as well as cracking your skull."

I was stunned. "B-but, then why do my ribs hurt and nothing else does?"

"Because, as a shape-shifter, you heal at an extremely accelerated rate."

I was silent for a moment before asking, "Doc, how long was I unconscious?"

The doctor answered smoothly, "It has been two days since the accident."

My heart dropped. "Oh shit!" The whisper left my mouth before I could stop myself. Two days since I had the accident, two days since becoming a wolf, two days since my mom had freaked out and said that she was coming!


	7. Chapter 7

My mother was coming and she was probably going to be arriving some time today. Now I thought that I was kinda on edge before by just being around a vampire, but this was too much. I looked at Sam begging him with my eyes to understand.

"Sam..." I was already beginning to shake and I was having serious trouble trying to focus on staying calm.

"Go."

That was the only permission I needed, I hobbled out of the house and phased in the yard. I wished that I could go running but I was still not fully healed, so instead, I paced the yard. The pack watching me from the yard and porch but again, I didn't care. My mother was probably arriving today and I was a wolf and I had broken ribs and I had no idea how to explain to my mother my reasoning in leaving England.

I was so screwed.

As I was pacing, I heard tires on the road approaching the house. As fast as I could I went to the trees and concealed myself but still maintained a place where I could see what was about to unfold. I had no doubt that the car approaching was my mom.

Sure enough a black Porsche drove into sight and mom was at the wheel. Did I mention that my family is very rich? Well they are and my mom likes her cars. Anyway, the car drew to a stop in front of the house and my mother, in all her splendor, emerged from the car.

She looked pissed.

Sam came out onto the porch and that seemed to make my mom's mood even worse.

I honestly felt bad for the guy because, he might have known my mom at one point; and he might be my dad, but he did not know her horrible moods.

"Where the hell is my daughter Sam." She spit the words out and I flinched.

I had to give him credit for not backing down, but my money was on my mom. "She's not here at the moment, should I have her call you when she gets back?"

I could see the hit about to come and _Uh oh_ was all I could think of before I possobly did the most stupid thing in the world. I ran out and got in front of Sam.

Mom froze and her face lost all color. I also heard Sam sigh before he stepped up beside me. I looked at him and begged him with my eyes to forgive me. He took a deep breath, smiled slightly and then turned to mom.

"Leah, say hi to your daughter."

To say that she could not make coherent sentences would have been an understatement. She was blabbering in jibberish and I think that at times she was saying things in a different language. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guys congregating at the corner of the porch. Some were sniggering slightly while others were quiet and simply watching what was going on.

I sighed and turned my attention back to my mom. She was still white as a sheet and jabbering nonsense. Suddenly I got an idea in my head. I looked at Sam and he must have seen the sparkle in my eye because he immediately began protesting.

"No, absolutely not Roza, do no-"

Before he could actually command me not to, I turned and gave my mom a big, wet lick. It literally covered her face and she went stock still before promptly fainting.

I couldn't help but barking out a laugh and doing a little prance type thing. I was in a very good mood now. I had just scared my mom half to death, gave a big kiss and she fainted. This was funny. In the background I heard the guys laughing. I turned and sure enough, they were practically rolling on the floor.

Sam sighed and I faced him again, "Roza, was that really necesary? No don't even respond to that question. Paul! Run up to Emily and see if she has something that Roza can wear."

"No."

My eyebrows shot up and I turned to face the guy speaking. What I saw almost made me bark out with laughter. It was the guy I had knocked out and apparently he was mad at me for that. I grinned at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Get someone else to get clothes for her."

I snickered, okay, okay, I know that I shouldn't be mean but it was really funny.

Sam rolled his eyes but apparently didn't feel like dealing with Paul at the moment. "Josh, will you please go get Roza some clothes?"

A younger looking boy nodded and went inside to get me the clothes. He was a cute kid but to me, he seemed young. Now one of the guys did look pretty hot, but unfortunately, I didn't know his name. Oh well.

Sam bent down to pick up my mom, and then turned to face me. "Alright, Roza, while we are waiting, let me introduce you to the rest of the pack. Starting from the left we have: Cody, Embry, Brady, Collin, my son and your half brother Dan, Jared, Jacob, Seth and Paul. Josh is also my son."

Each one of the guys lifted a hand as their name was said and I noticed that the boy that I thought was hot also had a great name...Seth.

My concentration was broken as Josh came out of the house with some piece of clothing. I really needed to stop tearing all the clothes that I wore. At the same moment, my mom starting shifting in Sam's arms and he hurried toward the house. Calling back over his shoulder, "Hurry and phase Roza. Your mom is going to be wondering what happened."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and then ran to the cover of the trees. Once safely away from the prying eyes of the pack, I found that one memory. Shifting back always felt weird. I felt like I was being put into a box and it was not very pleasant. Walking back to the house, I shifted uncomfortably in my clothes. I honestly don't like feeling boxed in.

Mom was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and even from behind her, I could just feel the glare of her eyes radiating around the room.

"Sam what did you do to my daughter?" She bit out each word with crisp precision.

I cringed slightly before clearing my throat. "Hi mom."

She whirled around to face me and I saw many different emotions run across her face. Fear, love, anger, joy. I smiled slightly at her.

"It's good to see you again mom. I am sorry that I left without your permission but I needed to know and I didn't think that you would let me go if you knew." All the words just spilled out of my mouth.

Her eyes softened and she stood up. Coming around the couch she enveloped me in a hug. "Oh honey I was so scared. You are right, if I had known, I wouldn't have let you come. I don't want you to get hurt by being here. Can I bring you home?"

I could see the truth of her words in her eyes, but she had to know. "Mom if I hadn't come, I would not be doing very good. You see mom, since I have been here, Sam has been able to help me. Being a wolf..." Her face paled again but she didn't speak. "Well mom if I had changed into a wolf at home I would have been seriously freaking out. I'm not saying that I wasn't seriously freaked out anyway, but it is easier to be hear with others who know what I am going through. Please don't be mad at Sam for this. It is actually kinda cool."

She just nodded and then moved away from to start pacing. I could see that she was really shaken up. I looked to Sam for some direction, but he just shook his head so I guess that I was doing pretty good. Suddenly, mom stopped and looked at me.

"Honey I am going to go get settled into a hotel. Don't worry about me, I just need to think some things through. I will see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave her a hug. She smiled slightly and then walked out the door. Once she was out of the driveway, I sighed and looked at Sam.

He just studied me for a moment before coming and giving me a hug. I buried my head in his chest as a tear silently slipped down my cheek. I pulled away slightly surprised that I was crying. Quickly I wiped the tear away and sniffed. Sam just kissed my head and then looked me in the eye.

"Will you be alright?"

I nodded.

Just then, Emily came down the stairs but she stopped as soon as she saw my face. Hers was so sweet as concern took control of her features. She came and hugged me to her and I couldn't help but sob slightly. She simply led me to the couch and sat me down before pulling me to her. I let myself cry as she crooned softly to me. I could hear the boys coming into the house and I tried to stop my tears but for some stupid reason I couldn't.

Emily held me away from her for a moment before smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Go up stairs and the first room on the left is yours."

I nodded and quietly walked up the stairs. I understood that Emily needed to get to the kitchen because those boys needed food. I also heard some others girls enter the house and join Emily in the kitchen. I was confused because I hadn't seen other girls here besides my mom.

Without much trouble I found the bathroom and washed my face and tried to look presentable. I hated being a girl in that moment. I hate crying because it makes my face all blotchy and red. I sighed and decided that instead of facing people downstairs, I was going to go lay down... on second thought. I went to my room and slipped out the window, dropping noiselessly to the ground. I looked around for a second before grinning. Enough of being boxed in.

I went to the trees and made sure that no one was near as I stripped, stashing my dress by a tree before phasing. I wiggled in delight as soon as I was a wolf. I walked around the house for a minute before settling on a spot in the back yard. I didn't want Sam and Emily to be afraid if they didn't find me in the house.

For a quick moment, the sun peeked out from behind the perpetual clouds. I looked around me and noticed that in the sun-light everything seemed to sparkle. It was beautiful.

Soon I heard the awaited commotion of Emily not finding me upstairs, I sighed and gave a bark. Sam called to Emily to calm her down and he came outside. He sat down on the porch and we were both quiet. Not that I could have said anything if I wanted to.

I decided then and there that to live a life here, wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the long time between updates. Have fun reading and if you want, help me critique the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for my absence. School has been ridiculously busy and I have been so mentally done that I have not been able to expend energy on anything else. All that to say, sorry I've been gone.**

Sam sat on the porch for a long time. He looked out over the landscape and I wondered what he was thinking. Distantly, like a slight buzzing in my mind, I could tell that there were other wolves out right then. It was weird, the more I dialed into the buzzing, the louder it became before finally morphing into thoughts and words. I was shocked at some of the thoughts but it wasn't horrible. The minds all had a male feeling to them so I figured I should be careful with what I was listening to.

_So what do you think of this new chick?_ one voice asked. I wasn't sure which of the boys it was.

_Not sure yet,_ another answered,_ she is hot, but we haven't known her long enough to really be able to tell anything else._

_I heard that she decked Lahote_, yet another voice added. I felt slightly proud of that comment.

_No!_

_Seriously?_

The two voices from before sounded in unison. Apparently it must be some feat to deck the guy. One of the guys started playing a memory, or I assumed it was a memory because I saw myself get mad at Paul and then punch him.

Suddenly another thought popped up in my mind. If I could hear these boys, did that mean that they could hear me? I began to do random things like make what I thought would be funny faces. They didn't respond. This puzzled me but I figured that Sam could answer my question.

_**Sam... **_I stopped there because I remembered that I was still a wolf. Funny how one forgets things like that. I also felt all the other minds still their activity.

_Hello?_ One of the asked tentatively.

_**Um...hi**_, that was all that I could think to say.

_How did you change without us feeling it?_ One of them blurted out. I was still confused, because as I remembered correctly, it had worked that way before.

**_I-I-I don't know. Um, I'll talk to you all later, I'm gonna go ask Sam. _**I quickly stood up and looked for my clothes, before grabbing them and running a safe distance away. I changed and came back to find Sam looking at me curiously.

"Sam, when I was a wolf just now...it was weird, it was like I had a wall put up that I didn't even know about. I...it...what's going on?"

I felt so confused. Why was I all the sudden different from everyone else?

"So when you phased, you couldn't sense the others and they couldn't sense you?" He looked puzzled but not as much as I thought he would. I nodded in response to his question. He squinted slightly like he was thinking very hard, but he looked at me and then away again. He stood up, came down the stairs and paced away slightly before turning back to me. "Phase in just a minute. I want to see if I can feel you when I change."

He phased and then nodded to me.

I closed my eyes and let the wolf wash through me. When I opened my eyes I was a wolf again, staring at Sam. He cocked his head to the side and his brow knit together. I felt that slight buzz again but nothing more, at least not until I concentrated on it again to hear the minds talking.

_Roza...Roza can you hear me?_ Sam had apparently said my name a few times before I could hear it. I nodded my big head in his direction. He looked even more puzzled.

_Speak._ I obeyed

**_Sam what is gong on? Can you feel me?_**

His eyes darkened with a troubled look before widening. _No I can't feel you at all! I can hear your words but I can't even hear your thoughts. It is like you are a phantom._

I sat down hard, and tried to think. I focused on projecting my thinking process to Sam, but I guess it didn't work because he remained in the same position.

_Ok, this could be an absolutely amazing tool, but we need to see if vampires can sense you. How about we set up a meeting with the Cullens. ...This is so strange, I can't even smell you._

My jaw dropped. He couldn't even smell me? Something was definitely changed. I looked toward the door and barked, hoping Emily would come out and give me clothes, because I had some serious talking to do with Sam.

Emily did come to the door and looked between Sam and me. She understood the dilemma immediately and hurried to get the required clothes. Cody also came out, along with Embry and Paul. Paul still looked ticked off and he had the remnants of a shiner. Emily came back holding another dress and a pair of shorts. She tossed each of us our clothes and I ran to the trees again.

I came back still deep in thought. Sam was waiting for me.

"Can you smell me now?" It was something that I had to know. He nodded and I went back to my puzzling. The other boys looked thoroughly confused, looking for Sam to me and back to Sam again.

"Whats going on out here?" Embry asked and Cody nodded.

I shrugged, "Apparently when I go wolf, I also become a phantom. Like Sam couldn't feel my presence and couldn't smell me. It is like I'm not there."

Sam nodded but added something that I hadn't expected at all. "You were even hard to see. It was like you were shimmering and blending in to the background." All the guys went still and stared at me.

I raised my hands in a "don't look at me" gesture. I had no idea what was going on. Of course, the guys begged me to phase again so that they could attest the the strange phenomena. I obliged but I didn't stay that way for longer than necessary. I was rather tired and it was the end of the day and I wanted to sleep. Sam told me that tomorrow we would have to talk to the Cullens. I was dreading it because I was still new to this and I had the instinct to kill vamps. It was awful.

Sleep was the most amazing thing about that day. I didn't have to think and I didn't have to feel the wolf in me constantly itching to get out. I didn't have to get angry for no reason at all and I didn't have the insane urge to eat all the time. At the rate I was eating, I was going to be the size of Washington soon. My bed was big and the room was pleasant but again I didn't care that much.

I woke up to the sounds of the birds singing and the rare occasion of the sun shining. It was beautiful.

Downstairs seemed to be party central because 1) it smelled amazing, 2) everyone seemed to be here, and 3)...did I mention it smelled good? I got up and quickly got myself presentable. Brushing my hair and teeth and putting on fresh clothes. Getting downstairs was the easy part, getting to the food was not.

People were packed into the small house. and I didn't think that this house was able to hold this many bodies but it did. I stood at the stairs a moment before forging through the people. Shoving them out of my way to get to the food. I finally reached the kitchen and the food. Emily was hard at work along with another girl I didn't know. They smiled and fixed me a heaping plate and giving me utensils. I quickly fled the chaos and sat on the porch.

I was about to dig into the deliciousness of my food when Paul decided to interrupt me. Of course it ticked me off. Doesn't the idiot know not to come between me and my food?

"Hey there weirdo, whatcha doing out here all alone?"

I sighed and the sound came out as a slight growl. Cool. "Trying to escape you and everyone else while I eat my food in peace. Now go away." I was hungry.

He snorted but I guess he didn't really want to bother me so instead he sat down next to me and just stared at me. It. was. weird. Ever had a guy watch you while you eat? Like he is begging for food, waiting to talk, or just plain bored? Yeah, well it was like all three of those put together.

I decided to ignore him and ate until my plate was empty and then went to get more, but I got the best of him. Instead of going back to the porch, I found a different place to sit while I ate my seconds. I ended up on the back porch. The hustle and bustle was still going on inside and I loved it all. It was the kind of feeling one gets when you're at a party and you stand on the outside of a crowd just watching everyone. That was always my favorite part about going to parties in England.

Soon the rush hour went away as people left for patrol or school. Sam came out to tell me that the Cullens had agreed to meet us at the treaty line to see if I really did become something of a phantom even for vamps. I was seriously nervous. What if I lost control and attacked them? Not that it would be that bad of a thing, but still.

I decided to pace around the house and I am fairly certain that I started wearing a trail into the ground. I also had to worry about mom. She would probably come see me again today and I was still wigging out. Not to mention the fact that I was some sort of phantom wolf. I was insane. I couldn't do this. This was a bad idea.

"You are really worried." I looked up to see Sam grinning at me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I have to worry about mom coming to berate me again, I'm some kind of freaky wolf, and I might lose control and attack the Cullens. This is a very bad idea." Sam just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yup."

That was all he had to say on the matter? What was wrong with him? I sighed trying to drain myself of tension. It didn't work.

"Well if that is all that is bothering you, we should go." He smiled this time, "and don't worry about phasing right now, we'll do it when we get there. I nodded and we began to walk. The woods were a vibrant green with the sun shining behind the leaves. It was really beautiful here. I could smell the moss and soil, the trees, leaves, flowers, birds, everything. Everything seemed to be alive and full of energy. I wondered if it was the sun.

Our walk didn't take long at all, and soon I could smell the stench of vampire. It was WAY to sweet. We came up to what I guessed was the treaty line because we stopped there and the Cullens were not too far away from us. There were only four of them and all of them were male. I recognized Carlisle but the others I didn't know.

"Carlisle, thank you for coming. Roza is my daughter and she is new to the pack." The three unknown guys raised their eyebrows and one with dark hair grinned. "As I mentioned to you on the phone, when she phases, none of my pack can sense her, her smell vanishes, and she begins to blend in with the scenery around her. We wanted to know if it was the same with you."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Of course this is very interesting and we would be delighted to see if it is the same for us."

Sam nodded to me and I went off to phase. I came back and all the vampires didn't seem to notice that I was there. I looked and Sam and he looked at me, shrugging. The Vampires seemed to notice the gesture and stiffened in surprise. The dark haired one's jaw dropped open before he started smirking. The blond and bronze haired ones looked at each other in total surprise.

Carlisle spoke, "Is she here?"

Sam nodded, "She is sitting right next to me." The dark haired one squinted at the point where I was sitting.

"Wait she is there! God that is totally awesome. I can vaguely see the outline of her..I mean you, Roza. Dude we should totally wrestle sometime because this would be epic. I can't really see or smell you, not to mention the fact that you were silent coming back."

This surprised me because I had been stepping on twigs and making lots of noise. This was totally sweet.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
